Hra o život
by LadySzmanda
Summary: První kapitolka, doufám, že se bude líbit. :-


. Nováček 

Greg stál na chodbě se Sárou a Gilem. Právě dolaďovali poslední zprávy o končícím případu. Najednou Greg na Sáře a Gilovi poznal, že za ním někdo stojí. Ještě než se stihl otočit, uslyšel za sebou hlas:

„Pan Gil Grissom?"

Po této otázce Greg na chvíli ztuhnul. Pak se pomalu otočil a podíval se na dívku, které patřil onen hlas.

„Gio, co ty tady?"

Dívka si teprve teď pořádně Grega prohlédla. Když ho poznala zalapala po dechu.

„Gregu, vůbec bych tě tady nečekala."

„No, myslím, že je to oboustranné. Co tě sem přivádí?"

„Potřebovala bych mluvit s panem Grissomem," odpověděla váhavě Gia.

Gil, který do teď stál stranou a se zájmem pozoroval tohle nečekané setkání, promluvil.

„Já jsem Gil Grissom."

„Pane Grissome, jsem Gia Maria Ross. Měla jsem za Vámi dnes přijít."

„Ano, ovšem," přikývl Gil. „Pojďte prosím se mnou."

Gil odvedl Giu k sobě do kanceláře. Greg zůstal stát na chodbě jako opařený. I Sáře to přišlo trochu divné, ale neřekla na to nic. Obrátila se na Grega a promluvila: „Kdopak je ta tvá známá?"

„Giu jsem poznal na Standfordu na škole. Ale od té doby jsem o ní neslyšel," odpověděl Greg a přitom pořád nevěřícně kroutil hlavou.

„Ona chodila na Standford?" zeptala se Sára.

„Jo. Měla stipendium. Ale co dělá tady?" otázal se Greg a dál se díval směrem, kterým Gia s Gilem odešla.

Sára věděla, že Greg nečeká na tu otázku odpověď, proto na ni nereagovala. Místo toho ho zatahala za rukáv a naznačila mu, že by měli dodělat případ. Greg mlčky přikývl, ale cestou se znovu otočil a zadíval se na prázdnou chodbu. Potom následoval Sáru.

…

Mezitím Gia s Grissomem došli k němu do kanceláře. Griss se posadil za stůl a pokynul Gie, aby si sedla na židli před stolem.

„Takže slečno…"

„Gio," skočila mu do řeči.

„Dobře, takže Gio, jak víte, žádal jsem o posilu. Bylo mi nabídnuto několik kandidátů a já si vybral Vás. Měla jste výborná doporučení a Vaši šéfové v San Franciscu s Vámi byli moc spokojení."

Gia přikývla na souhlas. Tohle všechno věděla.

Grissom se nadechl a pokračoval: „Neradi se s Vámi loučili. Jste výborná pracovnice. Proto bych se chtěl zeptat, proč jste odtamtud odešla?"

Gia tuhle otázku čekala, proto bez zaváhání odpověděla.

„V San Franciscu mě nic nedrželo. A navíc je Las Vegas druhá nejlepší laboratoř v USA. Také jsem chtěla změnu. A naučit se něco nového."

Gil nadzvedl jedno obočí a tak Gia pokračovala: „Nic osobního v tom není. Byla to pro mě výzva, tak jsem to chtěla zkusit. A navíc jsem věděla, že toto oddělení vedete Vy a já chtěla pracovat pod Vámi."

Gil se nad poslední dívčinou větou pousmál, ale nijak to nekomentoval. Potom s ní vyřídil veškeré formálnosti. Trvalo to dlouho, a když skončili, oba si vydechli.

„Tak to bychom měli," poznamenala s úsměvem Gia.

„Ano. To by byla administrativa. Teď bych Vás rád představil kolegům," odpověděl Gil.

„Jsem připravena," pousmála se Gia.

Gil se také usmál. Potom se oba zvedli a vyšli na chodbu. Nejdříve zamířili do místnosti, kde pracoval Greg se Sárou. Jen co Gil s Giou vstoupili, druzí dva se na ně ihned otočili.

„Gregu, Sáro chtěl bych vám představit novou kolegyni Giu."

Ti dva oslovení byli chvíli paf. Ale Sára to rychle přešla a podala Gie ruku:

„Ahoj, jsem Sára Sidle."

„Ahoj, Gia Maria Ross. Stačí Gia."

„Tak fajn, mně říkej jen Sáro."

V tu chvíli se Greg vzpamatoval a oslovil novou dívku.

„Gio, ty jsi kriminalistka?" zeptal se nevěřícně.

„Ne, ale budu."

Na to Greg nevěděl, co říct. Grissom to chvilku pozoroval a pak řekl: „Gio, ještě bych tě rád představil dalším kolegům."

Gia kývla na souhlas. Všimla si, že Grissom přešel na tykání, ale nechala to být. Pak se oba vydali do briefengové místnosti, kde zastihli Warricka, Nicka a Cate. Jen co ti dva vstoupili dovnitř, Gil oslovil přítomné. „Nicku, Cate, Warricku chtěl bych vám představit novou kolegyni Giu."

Ti tři se nejprve nechápavě po sobě podívali. O ničem totiž neměli tušení. Pak se ale Cate zvedla a podala Gie ruku.

„Catherine Willows."

Gia stiskla nabízenou ruku a řekla: „Gia Maria Ross."

„Gio, všichni si tu tykáme, takže mi můžeš říkat Cate, Cath nebo Cahternie."

„Dobře," přikývla dívka.

Pak si podala ruku s Nickem. „Nick Stokes. Stačí Nick."

„Tak jo, Nicku," usmála se lišácky Gia. A Nick jí úsměv opětoval.

„Warrick Brown," představil se Rick a stiskl si s Giou ruku.

Mezitím tam přišla Sára s Gregem.

Gil počkal, až se tyhle formality vyřídí a pak k nim promluvil: „Takže vážení, Gia je specialistka přes DNA i přes trasologii. Ale tuhle práci u nás moc dělat nebude. Půjde v Gregových šlépějích a po čase se z ní stane plnohodnotná kriminalistka. Beru si jí pod svá křídla. Nějaké dotazy?"

Odpovědí mu bylo tiché zavrtění hlavou všech přítomných. „Dobrá, tak to je vše," dodal Grissom.

Rozloučil se a odešel. Gia ho následovala.

„Gio, pro dnešek to bylo vše. Zítra se dostavíš jak jsme se dohodli a začne tvoje výuka," řekl Griss.

Gia nevěděla, jestli mu má tykat nebo vykat a tak řekla jednoduše: „Ano, pane."

„Gio, Cate říkala, že si tu všichni tykáme, to platí i pro mě, takže mi říkej Gile."

„Dobře, Gile."

Potom se oba rozloučili a Gia odešla domů.


End file.
